Kurt!
by Ai Linna-chan
Summary: Drabbles, música e Kurt! Tem coisa melhor? ksks Coleção de drabbles. Enjoy!


**Título**: KURT!

**Ship:** Kurt e...?

**Autor:** Ai Linna-chan

**Categoria:** Challenge (explicação abaixo), algumas são POV, Slash M/M

**Advertências:** Contém spoilers do...eh de todos os episódios? Bem, até o 10 da 2a. temporada, pelo menos.

**Resumo:** Drabbles, música e Kurt! Tem coisa melhor? ksks Coleção de mini-drabbles. Enjoy!

**N.a:** Então, meu personagem favorito de Glee é o Kurt e há algum tempo venho querendo fazer uma fic tributo para ele, assim, dia desses, eu achei o "Grande Debate" onde varias fãs discutiam sobre quem seria o namorado do Kurt desde que o Ryan Murphy anunciou que ia acontecer. Pensando nisso, reuni os concorrentes e fiz esse desafio musical com todos eles, acrescentando mais dois que não estavam no Debate. Minha intenção aqui é homenagear todos os ships e o mais importante de todos, Kurt/Happiness!

Assim falado, serão dois drabbles para cada ship, mas misturados. Ah, e as músicas foram da minha pasta do Glee, por isso são todas de lá (e as drabbles acabaram tendo muito mais das cenas da série do que da música em si, mas enfim...). Será qque voce consegue descobrir qual casal e espaço temporal de cada drabble? Boa sorte! E divirta-se!

Tirei isto da comunidade no Live Journal Largeness&Muchness que é dedicada ao casal Knave of Hearts/Ilosovic Stayne & Mad Hatter/Tarrant um pode escrever drabbles assim, basta seguir as regras:

***Escolha um fandom/casal de sua preferência.**

*** Ligue o Media Player com sua lista de reprodução e coloque em Reprodução aleatória.**

*** Escreva 10 drabbles com as dez músicas aleatórias que tocarem.**

*** Você tem somente o tempo de execução da música para escrever. Quando a música termina você deve parar de escrever, mesmo se o drabble estiver incompleto.**

**Avisos:** Esses personagens não me pertencem, apenas as situações envolvidas. Eles pertencem ao Ryan Murphy. ^.^.

_**"Espero que apreciem a leitura e que se lembrem de que cada vez que deixam de comentar em uma fic um escritor morre." **_Aviso da Mad, pensem bem nisso! ksks

**1-Happy Days Are Here Again/Get Happy –Kurt e Rachel **

Sam pensava, enquanto via Rachel e Kurt cantando, que fazia tempo que não se divertia tanto. O garoto parecia levemente triste e conformado e Sam se perguntava o porquê. Ainda não entendera direito o motivo de o outro ter desistido do dueto e Kurt era realmente incrível, o jeito que ele se apresentou, nossa!

Mas voltando, tá, desde que Finn conversara mais com ele e ele ouvira os meninos sobre o passado, ele tinha sim uma idéia das razões do outro. Olhou de relance para Quinn e depois de novo para Kurt. Os dois tinham algo em comum, tinha olhos maravilhosos e brilhantes. _Nossa, aqueles olhos..._

E se o esforço dele para ser popular e aceito não fosse tão a sério e já tivesse sua escolha, ele admitiria que não conseguia decidir quem tinha os olhos mais belos.

Talvez nunca soubesse. Talvez

**2-Defying Gravity - Kurt-Chris Colfer Solo Version **

-Kurt?

-Oi, Finn, o que foi?

- Você tava cantando aquela música, a da batalha de divas... e... você acertou a nota! Parabéns! – Finn sorria-lhe com todos os dentes, daquele jeito adoravelmente alegre bobo dele.

- É claro que consegui... – ele disse simplesmente, dando de ombros e evitando olhá-lo.

Fazia algum tempo que eles estavam praticamente morando juntos. Kurt ainda não se acostumara pelo visto, ou não teria sido pego de surpresa assim.

- Legal! Você pode até vencer a Rachel, né? Se você voltar para o New Directions, eu... nós todos sentimos sua falta lá.

Kurt corou de leve e sorriu de lado.

- Eu também sinto, Finn.

**3-A House is Not A Home – Kurt e Finn **

Fora difícil de admitir, seu plano de juntar seu pai com a mãe de Finn começara bem, foi um desastre no meio e terminara...não terminara, porque eles ainda estavam juntos.

E agora ele tinha Finn por perto, mas mais perto de seu pai e ele tão mais distante. Agora seus sentimentos por Finn ficaram ainda mais confusos e intensos. E agora? O que ele faria? Como agiria tendo ele ainda mais ao alcance do que o normal?

E ele simplesmente não conseguia evitar a sensação de que aquilo não terminaria tão bem, ou pelo menos, não do jeito que fazia seu coração palpitar.

Pela primeira vez, ele só queria estar errado para tudo dar certo.

**4 – Baby It's Cold Outside – Kurt e Blaine **

Blaine admitia, ele poderia ter chamado qualquer um para ensaiar ou até mesmo faze-lo só. Contudo, no momento que soube que faria aquela musica, não pode evitar pensar em Kurt e como seria interessante canta-la com ele.

E não ficou desapontado, fora extremamente divertido!

Só queria ter cantado-a toda. Blaine mordeu os lábios nessa hora, como Kurt reagiria se ele cantasse aquele verso? _Aquele que dizia que os lábios deles eram deliciosos..._

Oh, ele não deveria pensar assim de seu amigo, ainda mais depois de tudo o que Kurt passara e ainda tinha a mudança de escola. Isso era a ultima coisa que se passaria pela cabeça de Kurt.

Mas na de Blaine...

Ele só não conseguia evitar mais.

**5- Bad Ro****mance – Girls e Kurt – New Directions **

Aquilo não fora intencional, Dave estava apenas passando pela sala que o Glee Club ficava por acaso no horário que eles usualmente estavam lá e vira tudo vazio, sinal de que estavam no auditório.

Então, de algum modo, lá estava ele no auditório, bem escondido e vendo as meninas e Hummel dançando a cantando "Bad Romance". E por que ele estava lá? Não tinha idéia, talvez estivesse somente esperando os esquisitos saírem para fazer mais piadas com as roupas deles.

Por que aquelas roupas não eram normais! Não eram boas para ir à escola. Como o garoto se equilibrava naquele sapato estranho e azul sem nem vacilar um segundo ou olhar para o chão, ele nunca saberia.

Droga, estava fazendo de novo!

Mesmo com as meninas usando aquelas fantasias com partes transparentes e com rendas ou bolhas, ele só conseguia notar o tecido prateado que deixava exposto e demarcado o peitoral de Hummel, aquilo era pior que o uniforme de líder de torcida mesmo porque com este último não podia reclamar tanto, não sem ter problemas.

Ou pelo menos mais problemas dos que o já tinha.

**6- Any Way You Want It - Lovin' Touch****in' Squeezin' – New Directions **

Blaine percebeu-se sorrindo. Finalmente lembrara porque Kurt lhe parecera levemente familiar quando o vira naquela vez na Dalton Academy. Já o vira antes, nas Sectionals do ano passado, lembrava bem dele cantando. No meio de todos os outros o garoto se destacava naturalmente, como uma jóia rara entre bijuterias.

Ta, talvez ele fosse um pouco exagerado, todos tinham sim seu talento, Kurt apenas era o que despertara sua atenção logo que o vira.

E ele não estava, sabe, sendo obsessivo ou algo assim. Afinal o reencontro fora por acaso e tê-lo sempre por perto quando ele se transferira também. Então por que se sentia um pouco culpado? Não era como se ele flertasse em cada oportunidade que tivesse, nos ensaios, nas apresentações, nas aulas...

Ele só queria o que queria e de qualquer jeito teria.

**7- The Boy Is Mine – Mercedes e Santana **

Kurt acordou sem fôlego, mas que sonho mais estranho fora aquele? Não havia adjetivo melhor para aquilo, senão estranho ou talvez absurdo também servisse. Saiu da cama e foi até a cozinha, beber um copo d'água para se acalmar.

Ele sonhara com a apresentação de "The Boy Is Mine" da Mercedes e da Santana, só que não eram elas que estavam cantando! Nem Puck era o 'boy' da musica e da disputa!

Adivinhem quem era? Ele! KURT! Ele estava lá, sentado e vendo levemente satisfeito FINN e PUCK cantando para ele ou entre eles, ou o que fosse!

Ele respirou fundo e arrumou um pouco o cabelo enquanto voltava para o quarto, passando por onde podia entrever o quarto de Finn. Abriu de leve a porta e viu o garoto todo espalhado pela cama e de bruços, respirando sonoramente e um sorriso de leve no rosto.

Sorriu um pouco e fechou a porta, Finn ele entendia, ainda havia leves resquícios do que sentia por ele. Mas Puck? Sério, Puck? Por que ele? Tudo bem que ele era um jogador e Kurt tinha uma queda natural por jogadores e ele até vinha sendo amigável e simpático – o máximo que alguém como Puck podia ser – ultimamente.

Quando percebeu estava sorrindo! Sim, sorrindo ao pensar em Puck!

Oh, não! De novo, não!

E ele se jogou na cama.

**8- Empire State of Mind – ****New Directions **

Sam sorriu, aqueles garotos cantavam muito bem! E ele gostava daquela musica! Nossa, se soubesse que algumas semanas depois estaria entre eles no Glee. Era muito divertido estar lá, como uma grande família, ele se sentia bem vindo no New directions, ele nunca se sentira assim antes.

A primeira apresentação que vira deles, a "Empire State of Mind". Todos com roupas tão legais e dançando. E a combinação de vozes. Era meio estranho ver Kurt com aquela roupa em comparação com as que vestia normalmente na escola, se não fosse por aquela apresentação nunca saberia que o outro tinha os braços musculosos e bem definidos,já que ele vivia com camisetas e jaquetas de mangas compridas.

E ele notara, né? Mas isso não era estranho, claro que não! Apenas percebera que o outro se cuidava também, assim como ele fazia.

E ele podia afirmar que Kurt fizera um bom trabalho cuidando de sua aparência até agora. Sua opinião valia, certo? Afinal passara boa parte da vida vendo outros garotos e isso podia ser bem intimidante, ficar se comparando, sabe?

Também gostava disso em Kurt, ele era bem natural e não aparentava tanta preocupação com a aparência. Ele era confiante.

E Sam achava que isso era bom.

**9- Push It –New Directions (Kurt/F****inn/Tina/Mercedes/Artie/Rachel)**

Certo, aquilo fora um pouco estranho, aqueles garotos do Glee achando que eram sensuais. Fala sério. E conforme assistia começou a engolir em seco e suar frio, seus olhos não paravam de seguir o movimentos de uma certa pessoa e para sua desgraça, essa pessoa não usava saia, mas sim uma calça apertada.

Quando a apresentação acabou e todos comemoravam, Karofsky despertou do transe, desviando o olhar de Kurt e saindo dali o mais depressa e discretamente possível.

**10- 4 minutes – Kurt e Mercedes e Cheerios **

Puck estava entediado na detenção de novo. Todavia não tinha certeza se preferia que acabasse logo ou não, afinal teria que voltar para Quinn e todo aquele drama do bebê. A melhor parte do dia fora a apresentação das líderes de "4 minutes", com aqueles movimentos e saias.

Puck despertou, vendo todos saírem da sala e seguindo o mais devagar que podia, fazendo também o caminho mais longo, o que passava pelo treino extra das líderes que ele ouvira Santana reclamar mais cedo.

Suas intenções eram boas, ele só espiaria, que mal há nisso? _Olhar não arranca pedaço._

Quando passou por lá, a primeira coisa que viu foi um grupinho mais perto se alongando e o resto treinava no meio alguns passos de dança. Na frente dessas últimas estava Kurt - Mercedes não estava em nenhum lugar perto – dando algumas dicas e ouvindo-as também.

Quando uma música de batida rápida se iniciou ele pode contemplar as meninas se divertindo um pouco – Sue mais longe, de costas, gritando com algumas meninas – enquanto dançavam no mesmo ritmo, sendo acompanhadas por Kurt.

E de algum modo o olhar de Puck recaiu sobre Kurt e não saiu de lá até o fim da musica, bem não o fim, Sue desligara o som e mandara todos embora.

Engoliu em seco, balançando a cabeça, talvez só olhar não fosse uma idéia tão boa assim.

**N.a: **E aí, gostaram?

**p.s:** Tem uma foto da fic no meu profile, na verdade, não chamo de banner por que eu apenas dei uma ajeitadinha nela para ser fiel a essa fic.


End file.
